Deseos Ocultos
by Evangeline Quantiore
Summary: El plan de Claude por obtener algo más que el alma de Ciel no da los resultados esperados. Al contrario, provoca que su joven obsesión saque a la luz aquellos deseos reprimidos con un mayordomo, que no es precisamente él.


**Deseos Ocultos**

**Por Evangeline Rave**

Ciel Phantomhive llevaba un día en la mansión Trancy. Claude Faustus y los demonios que el controlaba se habían encargado de atenderlo de tal manera que no extrañara las comodidades de su propia mansión o a sus sirvientes. Pero Claude tenía en mente otros planes para el joven Ciel. Y pretendía utilizar cualquier medio para conseguirlo.

La noche anterior Claude había velado el sueño del niño hasta el amanecer, cuando éste despertó. Contempló su rostro sereno, y siguió el ritmo de su respiración durante toda la noche. Quería ser el primero a quien viera cuando abriera esos bellos ojos, azul profundo.

La sangre de Ciel lo había transportado a un placer casi orgásmico. Obtener esa alma, beber esa sangre y tomar ese cuerpo eran los objetivos a lograr. ¿Y por donde comenzaría? Por supuesto que por tomar ese cuerpo. Ya esa mañana se había dejado llevar por el deseo, y las ansias de probarlo. Se comportaba igual que adolescente humana enamorada, y no quería seguir esperando. Esa sería la noche. Si, sería la noche en que tomaría el cuerpo de Ciel Phantomhive para sí. Sería el consuelo mientras conseguía que el alma del conde fuese suya. No podía controlarse. Su frágil cuerpo, su sensual alma, su particular personalidad, todo del pequeño lo atraía, y no quería esperar más.

Fue así como esa noche Claude mezcló con la comida de Ciel una gota de su propia sangre: lujuria. Y de esa manera despertar en el niño aquellos deseos que lo convertirían en una presa fácil.

Después de la cena Ciel se fue a su habitación. El demonio mayordomo preparó el baño de su joven obsesión, y se encargó de prepararlo para la reacción que sin duda tendría más tarde. Si, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el cuerpo del chico comenzara a arder.

Ciel comenzó a sentirse extrañamente acalorado mientras la esponja con que Claude lo bañaba recorría su cuerpo, pero trató de no prestar atención al hecho. Luego, cuando lo secó con la gran toalla blanca, lo hizo de forma demasiado sugerente para el gusto del conde. Claude lo envolvió en la toalla y lo llevó hacia la habitación.

- ¡Eres un incompetente! – dijo Ciel - ¡Debiste traer la ropa de dormir al cuarto de baño!

- Lo lamento joven amo, no se volverá a repetir – declaró el demonio, sonriendo para sí, puesto que el olvido había sido premeditado.

Claude se tardó en tomar la camisa de dormir que le pondría a Ciel, dejando al niño desnudo y expuesto frente a la cama. Se acercó y arrodilló frente a él, pero antes de vestirlo, premeditadamente le rozó su sexo, provocando una reacción inmediata que consiguió un sonrojo de parte del joven conde. Al notarlo, el mayordomo tomó entre sus manos el miembro que comenzaba a reaccionar.

- ¡Que crees que estás haciendo! – gritó Ciel intentando alejarse, pero solo consiguió caer de espaldas a la cama.

Esto lo aprovechó Claude para acercarse más a su presa, inclinarse sobre él, y lamer su sexo, esperando una respuesta.

Ciel sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba, como un calor recorría su espina dorsal hasta alojarse justamente donde acababan de tocarlo. Y no quería sentirse así, aquel mayordomo le daba asco. La forma en que lo miraba, la forma como se acercaba a él. Pero su cuerpo no respondía a su voluntad, parecía tener vida propia, y quería probar un poco más, por lo tanto hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Pero entonces la imagen de Sebastian se formó en su mente, éste le sonreía de una manera en que en realidad no recordaba haber visto realmente. Era una imagen bella por la sonrisa que le brindaba, pero a la vez aterradora porque su demonio estaba cubierto de sangre y le faltaba el brazo izquierdo.

Pero eso fue suficiente para reaccionar, y patear a Claude, quien ya había capturado con sus labios el miembro del niño.

Le gritó al mayordomo que se fuera, que era un maldito pervertido, vulgar, repugnante. Claude no tuvo más opción que marcharse, esperando regresar más tarde, cuando los efectos de su sangre fueran más fuertes, y al conde le fuera imposible negarse a sus impulsos y deseos.

Al quedar solo en la habitación, Ciel trató de vestirse el mismo, pero el roce de la ropa resbalando por su cuerpo solo consiguió que el deseo aumentara. Quiso tocarse el mismo, y autocomplacerse, pero la imagen de Sebastian se le aparecía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

- Sebastian – susurró Ciel.

El mayordomo pudo oír la voz de su adorado joven amo susurrando su nombre, después de todo estaba allí mismo, fuera de la habitación de Ciel, observando por la ventana. El había visto lo que Claude había intentado, y estuvo a punto de entrar para detenerlo, lo que sin duda habría significado el desobedecer una orden de su amo, poniendo fin al contrato. Afortunadamente el mismo Ciel se había encargado de la situación.

Pero Ciel susurraba su nombre mientras se tocaba, provocando en el demonio que cierta parte de su anatomía se hinchara y que su pantalón le apretara.

- Ven Sebastian, es una orden – susurró Ciel nuevamente, ya incapaz de contenerse.

Al oírlo, el demonio abrió la ventana y entró en el cuarto inmediatamente, sin hacerse repetir la orden.

Las mejillas de Ciel estaban rojas y los ojos brillantes por el deseo. Al ver a su mayordomo su cuerpo reaccionó aun más violentamente, y sin decir nada estiró una de sus manos hacia él, como rogándole que se acercara. El demonio no lo hizo esperar, después de todo el lo deseaba tanto o más que su pequeño boccham, ya que no estaba bajo la influencia de ninguna droga o afrodisíaco, solo su propio deseo. Después de asegurar las puertas del cuarto, para impedir que el maldito demonio que había drogado a su joven amo apareciera, se acercó a la cama y comenzó su tarea.

Con sus manos desnudas recorrió el cuerpo del adolescente, mientras le quitaba la ropa de dormir, que el conde tan torpemente se había puesto minutos antes. Ciel permaneció de espaldas en la cama con los ojos cerrados, a su vez, Sebastian besaba y succionaba los rosados pezones de su amo, consiguiendo que este emitiera unos gemidos que excitaban aun más al demonio. Luego formó un camino de besos desde el cuello de Ciel, pasando por su abdomen, hasta llegar a su sexo, atrapándolo con su boca. Esta vez el gemido que salió de los labios de Ciel fue más fuerte y excitante, su espalda se arqueó y sus manos aferraron el cabello de aquel quien lo atormentaba.

Sebastian no se detuvo hasta que, con un gran gemido, y enterrando aun mas sus manos en su cabello, su joven amo derramó en su boca toda su esencia. El demonio no desperdicio ni una gota de lo que le obsequiaba Ciel, bebiendo completamente aquel elixir que le pareció tan exquisito como su sangre.

Al acabar Ciel, miró a Sebastian, y este le devolvió la mirada. Los efectos de la sangre de Claude aun no habían pasado, por lo tanto el menor quiso continuar con los juegos, y la exploración, y por qué no decirlo, con el aprendizaje de esta faceta nunca antes explorada por él.

El conde se sentó en la cama, mientras Sebastian se ponía de pie. El primero procedió desvestir al segundo, quien debido a su impaciencia, decidió ayudar en la tarea. Una vez que el demonio estuvo desnudo, Ciel pudo apreciar aquella parte de su anatomía que se erguía en una urgente necesidad que el menor había provocado. El pensar esto lo excitó de nuevo.

Sebastian acercó su miembro a los labios de Ciel, esperando que este supiera que hacer, y esperando alguna retribución por el trabajo realizado anteriormente. Ruborizado, el conde beso, lamió e intentó meter en su boca el miembro de su fiel mayordomo. El demonio acarició su cabeza y sus mejillas, lo tomó de la barbilla y alzó su rostro para depositar un beso que en un comienzo estuvo lleno de ternura, pero que cada vez fue más exigente, invadiendo con su lengua la boca del más joven, quien trató de corresponder de la misma manera, a pesar de su inexperiencia.

Nuevamente Ciel terminó de espaldas en la cama, pero esta vez Sebastian estaba sobre el besando sus labios mientras una de sus manos lo masturbaba. Esa misma mano luego acarició su rostro mientras separaba sus labios. Dos de sus dedos entraron en la boca de Ciel, lamiéndolos y succionándolos por instinto. Esos mismos dedos se hundieron lentamente entre los glúteos de Ciel, haciéndolo arquearse sobre su espalda, y que de sus labios emergiera un grito de dolor.

- Solo será un momento de dolor – dijo Sebastian, para luego volver a besar a su pequeño, ahogando de esa manera esos gemidos lastimeros, ya que solo quería oír de sus labios gemidos de placer. Placer que solo él sería capaz de otorgarle.

Los dedos de Sebastian entraban y salían de Ciel, separándose y moviéndose en círculos para dilatar su entrada y causarle el menor daño posible. Después de todo, su niño era tan frágil. Cuando consideró que estaba preparado entró lentamente en él, mientras lo miraba a la cara y veía ese rostro cayendo en el más absoluto placer.

- Qué…da…te ah… conmigo… toda… la no…che. Es… una or…den – dijo Ciel, entre gemidos de placer.

- Yes… my… lord… yes… my… lord… yes… my… lord… yes… my… lord… - a cada embestida de Sebastian lo acompañaba una palabra.

Después de todo era su lord, su amo, su maestro, su alma, y por esa única noche también era su cuerpo. Era todo suyo por una noche que no olvidaría jamás. Ambos no olvidarían jamás.

Ciel lo abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del mayordomo, susurrando palabras que una persona normal no habría alcanzado a oír, pero para un demonio fue más que audible aquel "te amo", que salió de quien sabe dónde, de aquellos sentimientos reprimidos, de sus más profundos sueños, y por qué no decirlo, desde lo más profundo del infierno, que era el lugar donde había caído su alma en el momento en que lo había conocido, lugar en el que se hundía cada vez más, y del que ya nunca podría salir de nuevo. Y es que en realidad no quería emerger de ese lugar si eso significaba estar sin su demonio, aunque ahora apenas si recordara ese sentimiento después del lavado de cerebro al que lo había sometido Claude.

Sebastian nunca respondió a ese te amo apenas audible, y a la mañana siguiente, para Ciel, fue como si nunca lo hubiese dicho, pero para Sebastian, quien volvía a ser el marginado nuevamente, esas palabras no podían ser olvidadas. Quizás, si hubiese respondido, si hubiese dicho "yo también te amo", como fue su primera intención, su joven amo se habría librado del hechizo de Claude, pero para un demonio reconocer que amaba a un humano era demasiado humillante. E iba en contra de su estética, de demonio y de mayordomo el reconocer que amaba a su amo, contratista.

Al menos una cosa debía agradecerle a Claude: El preparar el escenario para que esa noche aquellos deseos ocultos salieran a la luz, incluyendo aquellos sentimientos que una vez revelados, preferían ser olvidados.

**Fin**


End file.
